memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Klingone
Artikel erstellt So! Jetzt habe ich mal einen Artikel erstellt, hauptsächlich um zu sehen, wie so etwas überhaupt geht. Dabei habe ich nur die englische Fassung, soweit es meine Englisch-Kennnisse erlaubten, übersetzt. Schwächen: : Der Artikel ist unvollständig : Filmtitel sind noch in Englisch : Bezüge und Links fehlen noch Ansonsten beklagt Euch nicht! Ihr habt gesagt, ich solle mutig sein. Martin T 14:40, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) : Hi Martin! Erstmal herzlich Willkommen bei uns und danke für deine Mitarbeit! Jede Hand wird gebraucht und jeder kann helfen, deswegen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen wenn was an deinem Artikel fehlt. (Von Copyright-Belangen erstmal abgesehen. ;-)) Der nächste logische Schritt beim Klingonen-Artikel wäre die "Wikifizierung", das heißt, es werden Links auf bestehende und kommen de Artikel gesetzt, ein paar Standardformate (kursiv bei Episoden, etc) werden umgesetzt, usw. Das macht wahrscheinlich der nächste Archivist; so teilt man sich halt die Arbeit auf. Hoffentlich bist du weiterhin mutig und fügst ganz viel hinzu, ohne allerdings die Copyright-Problematik zu vergessen. -- Florian 15:19, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) :: So, nun ist es fast fertig, muß nur noch die letzten beiden Absätze von en:Klingon übersetzen. Zwei kleine Dinge möchte ich anmerken: ::* willkommen an Bord, der Artikel ist gut und flüssig. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass es ziemlich Aufwendig ist, jedesmal zu gucken, ob der Titel richtig ist. Wenn du also Zeit und Lust hast, dann erstelle doch bitte ein Paar Seiten für die einzelnen Episoden (nimm dir einen Episoden Führer http://startrek-index.de/tv/ und die Vorlage, dann einfach nur Schauspieler und die Tabelle ausfüllen.) ::* wenn du nochmal so einen Artikel aus der MA/en übersetzt, dann vergiss bitte nicht einen link zu TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY oder ENT zu schlagen tut nächstes mal wahrscheinlich nicht weh ;) dort findet man im übrigen auch die Titel der Folgen (sonst googlen, musste ich auch) :: Gruß, Kobi 18:29, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) Danke für die Blumen! Wie gesagt, sollte es ja eine Art Fingerübung sein (Wie wird etwas, wenn ich das so und so schreib). Perfektion maße ich mir gar nicht an. Wegen Copyright: Ich dachte, die Artikel im englischen Memory Alpha wären zur freien Verfügung. Falls ich da geirrt habe, klärt mich auf! Die Vorlagen muß ich mir nochmal genauer anschauen. Bis jetzt habe ich sie noch nicht richtig kapiert. War aber auch nur ein flüchtiger Blick. Für die Links fühle ich mich allerdings überfordert, weiß ich doch gar nicht, was schon existiert, unter welchem Namen, und was in Zukunft existieren soll. Der Episodenführer hilft allerdings enorm! Danke! Martin T 19:17, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) : In der Regel kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Artikel aus der englischen MA übernommen werden können, aber dennoch gilt Vorsicht. Mit den Links, nunja es soll ja alles gelinkt werden. (Faustregel: Episoden immer; Namen, Orte und Schiffe einmal pro Absatz) -- Kobi 19:33, 7. Jul 2004 (CEST) Khitomer Vertrag/ST VI Ich habe diesen Artikel aus dem Englischen übersetzt, ohne selber inhaltlich beizusteuern. Mit einem bin ich allerdings nicht ganz einverstanden. Der Friedensschluß wird auch Kirk zugeschrieben, während ich es so in Erinnerung habe, daß vor allem Spock die Idee hatte und die Vorarbeit geleistet hat. Er musste auf Kirk leichten Druck ausüben, damit er überhaupt zu seiner Rolle bereit war. Trotzdem erklärte er, daßer den Klingonen den Tod seines Sohnes nie verzeihen würde, was ja auch im Prozess gegen ihn verwendet wurde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was für mich die richtige Vorgehensweise ist: Soll ich einfach im Text Kirk durch Spock ersetzen? Ist das hier auf der Diskussionsseite überhaupt richtig plaziert? Was meint Ihr dazu? Martin T 18:28, 9. Jul 2004 (CEST) : Ja, du hast recht, Spock war der Diplomat, während Kirk dazu überzeugt werden musste. Dennoch hatten sie beide ihren Anteil, Vorschlag daher: ...Gorkon und die Sternenflotten-Offiziere Kirk und Spock... -- Kobi 20:19, 9. Jul 2004 (CEST) :: Ich werde jetzt einfach deinen Vorschlag übernehmen. Wer eine bessere Idee hat, kann das ja wieder ändern. Martin T 20:38, 10. Jul 2004 (CEST) Plural? Auch wenns pingelig klingt, aber sollte der Titel nicht der Einheitlichkeit halber "Klingonen" lauten? (alle Völker im Plural) -- 80.134.51.144 : Nein, die Namenskonventionen schreiben vor alle Artikel im Singular zu erstellen. Denn man kann dann besser verlinken statt Klingone und Klingonen schreibt man dann einfach nur Klingone und Klingonen -- Kobi 10:45, 24. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Bitte nicht die Völker verwechseln, bei denen Singular und Plural ähnlich sind: Romulaner, Bajoraner, Edo, ... -- Florian | Diskussion 11:39, 24. Jan 2005 (CET) :::Können wir nicht Klingonen als #REDIRECT Klingone setzen? Halte ich für sinnvoll, da ich jedes Mal (niht nur bei den Klingonen) aus Gewohnheit den Plural eingebe und dann nochmal neu ran muss... das nervt. --Maraudon 03:45, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wir hatten bereits mal Klingonen als Pluralbezeichnung gehabt, haben das aber gelöscht da es gegen die Namenskonventionen verstößt. --Klossi 10:30, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß, hab ich gemerkt, als ich den Redirect setzen wollte... der nicht gegen die Konventionen verstoßen würde, sondern eher ne Hilfe wäre... man kann die Seite dann ja direkt wieder sperren. --Maraudon 10:36, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wir haben es deswegen auch gesperrt, damit dieser Pluralartikel auch wenn es nur ein REDIRECT nicht mehr erstellt wird. --Klossi 10:41, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Und welchen Sinn, außer ein paar Byte freien Speicher mehr, macht das, angewöhnte "Tippfehler" nicht mit einem Redirect zu vertreiben? Ich sehe da keinen Sinn. --Maraudon 11:34, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Naja, er ist nicht wirklich nötig (Klingonen lässt sich genauso schnell tippen) und würde nur noch dazu anregen, die falsche Verlinkung zu benutzen. Wenn es den Redirect nicht gibt, dann wird man eben auch mehr darauf achten, gleich richtig zu verlinken. Rein prinzipiell haben wir eben keine Pluralweiterleitungen, weil wir, wenn wir einmal damit anfangen, bald für jeden Artikel so eine Weiterleitung haben. Aber wie gesagt, ich persönlich sehe ihn eben auch nicht als besonders nützlich an, weil die Verlinkung auch so (gerade im Beispiel „Klingone(n)“) nicht besonders schwer ist.--Bravomike 12:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich red aber von der Suchfunktion, nicht von Artikellinks... --Maraudon 12:53, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Um es da allen recht zu machen müsste man wirklich für jeden Artikel eine Pluralweiterleitung anlegen. Finde ich, wie gesagt, unnötig.--Bravomike 12:56, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da stimme ich Dir als anders gewöhnter Wikipedianer jetzt mal nicht zu. *g* --Maraudon 13:07, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Religion und Tradition Die ersten beiden Absätze unter oben genannter Überschrift sind zum Teil noch gedoppelt. :Ja, der Artikel muß irgendwann mal komplett überarbeitet werden. Steht auf meiner Liste (ich komm nur nicht dazu). --Memory 16:29, 18. Aug 2005 (UTC) 2000 Jahre... "Das klingonische Reich wurde vor etwa 2000 Jahren von Kahless, dem Unvergesslichen, gegründet...]'" könnte bei Gelegenheit mal jemand rausfinden, wann das gesagt wurde, und eine Zeitangabe mit einem ungefähren Jahr angeben? Die Klingonen spielen bei Star Trek über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Jahrhunderten eine Rolle, also von wann aus war "vor etwa 2000 Jahren"? -- Imladros 14:16, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Recherchiert hier noch jemand selbst? Laut TNG: "Der rechtmäßige Erbe" starb Kahless, der Gründer des Reiches 1547 Jahre vor dieser Episode, also in 822, womit das Reich an sich vorher, vermutlich um 800, gegründet wurde (sofern die Angaben aus der Mythologie korrekt sind...). --Memory 14:30, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Super, mehr wollt ich ja gar nicht - und jetzt bin ich sogar so fleißig und trag's in den Artikel ein! ;-) -- Imladros 00:41, 23. Aug 2005 (UTC) Quadrant Befindet sich da Klingonische Imperium nicht grösstenteils im Beta-Quadranten? :So hatte ich das eigentlich auch in Erinnerung -- Spocky - ✍ talk 11:37, 16. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::dafür gibt es allerdings keine von memory alpha als canon anerkannte quelle oder?--Shisma 11:54, 16. Feb 2006 (UTC) Physiologie Zwei Fragen hätt ich dazu: Woher kommt die Information, Klingonen wären kälte- empfindlich? Da es auf Qo'noS wie in Tibet aussieht... Nummer zwei wäre eine TNG- oder DS9-Episode, die ich suche, in der Worf irgendwas für einen Romulaner spenden soll (Blut?) ich find die einfach nicht mehr. Wär sehr hilfreich, wenn das jemand wüsste ;) -- Wunder-PILLE 23:42, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Also das mit der Kälte wird in der VOY-Folge "Translokalisationen" erwähnt. B'Leana sagt dies zu Tom Paris, als beide in einem Kälte-Habitat hineingehen. Die Sache mit dem Blutspenden war in der TNG-Folge "Auf schmalem Grat. Dort sollte Worf einem sterbenden Romulaner Blut spenden, verneinte dies aber. -- Sanyoh 00:30, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Dankeschön^^ -- Wunder-PILLE 11:27, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) ---- Hallo! Nachdem ich mal wieder in MA gestöbert habe, ist mir aufgefallen, daß Shisma am 05.10.06 meinen Eintrag bezüglich der verschiedenen Bezeichnungen für die klingonische Stirn gelöscht hat, weil wohl die Quellenangabge fehlt. Ich habe diese Information aus dem Buch "Klingonisch für Fortgeschrittene" von Marc Okrand (ISBN 3-89365-657-X ). Ist dieses Buch canon? ::Gruß --OCP001 18:44, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) :::Nein, ist es nicht, aber um ehrlich zu sein basiert der komplette Artikel Klingonische Sprache auf ihm und anderen Büchern, die non-canon sind.--Bravomike 19:01, 3. Mär 2007 (UTC) Evolution Mal eine Frage zu diesem Abschnitt: * Klingonen stammen evolutionär von einer aggressiven, schalentierartigen Spezies ab. Dieser Vorfahre war von humanoider Gestalt, zwei Scheren ersetzten jedoch die Hände. Er schien ein äußeres Skelett besessen zu haben. An der Stirn befanden sich bei diese Spezies eine Reihe von Stacheln. Die Unterkiefer besaß längliche, fühlerähnliche Extremitäten und zwei Giftdrüsen. Durch ihren ausgeprägten Geruchssinn konnten Männchen dieser Gattung von weiblichen Artgenossen ausströmende Pheromone über weite Strecken hin wahrnehmen. Eine hohe Statur und eine große Körperkraft zeichneten diese klingonischen Vorgänger aus. Ist es denn sicher, dass Worf in dieser Folge einen "Urklingonen" darstellte? Picard wurde zu einem Äffchen (bzw. wäre geworden) und Menschen stammen NICHT von Affen ab, sie haben nur gemeinsame Vorfahren. Barclay wurde sogar zur Spinne und Spinnen sind nun definitiv keine Vorfahren der Menschen. Ich glaube eher, dass Beverlys Kunstvirus alles ergeben konnte, was die Bilogie des jeweiligen Heimatplaneten hergibt. --B080273 10:43, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) :ich stimme zu--Shisma 11:12, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Ich müsste mir jetzt die Folge auch nochmal anschauen, um zu sagen, ob das jetzt ne wirkliche Evolution war. Menschen stammen tatsächlich von Primaten ab, nur nicht von den heute lebenden. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass in der Folge von Primaten die Rede war und nicht von Affen. Zu Barcley: keine Ahnung, vielleicht hatte der ja außerirdische Vorfahren, die entfernt von extraterrestrischen Spinnen abstammen.^^ ::Aber solange die Folge nicht nochmal von uns gesehen wurde, schlage ich vor, wir machen daraus einen Eintrag in irgendeinem Listenartikel, Unbenannte Völker vielleicht. Wär doch schade, um die Infos.^^ Gruß, --Wunder-PILLE 15:11, 1. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Ja man könnte ja erwähnen das vllt/wohl irgendein urzeitliches Tier auf Qo'noS mal so ausgesehn haben könnte. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 18:12, 1. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::::wenn ich mich recht entsinne wurde Datas Katze sogar zu einem Chamäleon. jetzt sag mir nich das diese katze möglichweise ein Katzen-Chamäleon-Hybrit ist oder das ein Chamäleon ein dierekter Vorfahre der Katze is. imoh is die ganze episode total schwachsinnig ;) --Shisma 08:54, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) Diese Chamäleons (ich glaub es waren Leguane^^) sollten wohl eher ein Urreptil darstellen (also Vorfahre aller Säuger). Da waren Leguane mangels besserer Tricktechnik einfach das Bestmögliche. Wunder-PILLE 23:12, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::In TNG: Genesis (Episode) prognostiziert Data, Captain Jean-Luc Picard würde sich in einen Primaten transformieren, etwas das einem Pinselohräffchen ähneln würde. --9of17 (Diskussion) 09:45, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Lage wieso ist das imperium hier im alphaquardrant? wenn ich es richtig in erinnerung habe ist es im betaqudrant. was auch im englischen MQ usw. so steht :soweit wir aus DS9 wissen sind die klingonen eine Macht des-Alpha Quadranten. die einzige macht des beta quadranten von der wir wissen sind die Romulaner welche sich laut und zumindest teilweise im Beta Quadranten beheimatet sind. Es giebt keinen hinweis darauf das die Klingonen ebenfalls aus dem beta quadranten stammen, lediglich darauf das sie im alpha quadranten präsent sind.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:52, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Khitomer liegt laut im oder nahe des Beta-Quadranten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:53, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ist es nicht so das sich das kliongonische Imperium teilweise im Beta und im Alphquardranten liegt. so steht es jedenfalls auf der offizelen Star Trek seite und ich glaube das wird bei TNG auch erwernt. --20:03 7.6.07 ::Meinst du startrek.com? Gleich vorneweg: die ist noncanon. ::An eine Erwähnung in TNG kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:16, 7. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ne die hieß irgendwie anders--20:19 7.6.07 ::Wenn es keine Seite ist, die Dialog-Skripte enthält, wird sie wahrscheinlich auch noncanon sein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:34, 7. Jun. 2007 (UTC) wenn es nicht canon ist, das das klingonische reich teilweise im beta quadrant ist, würd ichs aber auch aus al den anderen artikeln rausnehmen 84.177.26.53 :::Ich würd mittlerweile behaupten wollen, dass die Diskussion hier besser aufgehoben ist.--Lt.Reed 13:16, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Dort habe ich es ja auch schon geschrieben: Dürfte ich die Damen und Herren hier daran erinnern, dass sich unsere Milchstraße in Bewegung befindet. Unsere Sonne dreht sich ebenso wie alle Sonnen um das Zentrum der Galxis. Bei unserer Sonne ist es eine Rotationsgeschwindigkeit von etwa 220 km/s. Unser Sonnensystem ist eben kein Fixpunkt auf einer Karte, sondern die Karte ist als Momentaufnahme zu sehen. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Einteilung der Quadranten, wie ein Koordinatensystem mit dem Zentrum der Galaxis als 0/0 zu verstehen ist. Zwar braucht es ca. 230 Millionen Jahre bis unser Sonnensystem sich durch alle 4 Quadranten auf genau wieder die selbe Stelle auf der Karte rotiert, aber ich sehe kein Problem darin, dass im 23. Jahrhundert die drei Mächte Föderation, Romulaner und Klingonen, ihre Heimatplaneten an oder Nahe der Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Betaquadrant haben und sich ihre Reiche offenbar weit in den Alphaquadranten erstrecken, während im 24. Jahrhundert diese drei Planetensysteme vollständig im Alphaquadranten liegen und auch die zugehörigen Territorien inzwischen ganz oder hauptsächlich im Alphaquadranten liegen. --KRP2.201.177.129 17:34, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::@Shisma: In Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land sagt Sulu zu Kirk Khitomer liege in der Nähe der Grenze zum Romulanisches Sternenimperium, ob die Grenze gleich der zum Beta-Quadranten ist, wäre spekulativ. --9of17 (Diskussion) 10:08, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Klingonische Frauen Woher stammt die Information, daß klingonische Frauen nicht dem Hohen Rat angehören können? Ich habe mir die als Quelle angegebene Folge "Das Haus des Quark" genau angehört und dort wird nur gesagt, daß sie nur in Aussnahmefällen das Oberhaupt eines Hauses sein können, nichts über ihre Mitgliedschaft im Rat. (85.180.19.70 13:42, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC)) Dritter Lungenflügel "Evolutionsbiologen nehmen an, dass er ihnen eines Tages mehr Ausdauer auf dem Schlachtfeld geben kann" Der Doktor spricht in der zitierten Folge doch von der Zukunft des Ungeborenen Kindes von B'Elanna und nicht von der der klingonischen Rasse, oder? Ich vermute doch, dass der dritte Lungenflügel auch schon "heute" für eine verbesserte Ausdauer sorgt... 79.197.206.39 12:15, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :das ist tatsächlich ein Übersetzungsfehler: Some geneticists believe the extra lung evolved to give Klingons greater stamina on the battlefield.http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/710.htm. es wird allerdings in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen. Alles andere wäre quatsch. Evolution ist nicht weitsichtig^^-- 13:00, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) STINO "Dass die Klingonen der neuen Zeitlinie überwiegend maskiert sind, konnte man erstmals in geschnittenen Szenen des Films Star Trek sehen. " Ich denke, das die JJ Trek Zeitlinie hier nicht aufgenommen werden sollte, da es nicht canon ist. 78.50.69.206 08:22, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Bitte lies dir Memory Alpha:Canon Policy und vielleicht auch Canon durch. Kurzfassung: Nur weil es dir nicht gefällt ist es noch lange nicht "nicht canon". --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 09:05, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Braucht Aufmerksamkeit Ich habe mal das "Braucht Aufmerksamkeit"-Schild eingefügt. Ich denke durch gibt es da einiges zu ergänzen/ändern, was die Geschichte, andere/neue Erscheinung usw. betrifft. Oder gibt es Einwände? -- 11:33, 16. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :Sehe ich auch so. Also mach ruhig.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:07, 16. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ::Ich war so frei, oben Deine Serienverlinkung zu korrigieren. Userkp (Diskussion) 04:47, 28. Aug. 2018 (UTC)